No tan bueno como tu hijo
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Neville no es tan bueno como tu hijo Frank ni de lejos, es asustadizo, tímido y ha quedado en Gryffindor por los genes. O eso pensabas


_**Disclaimer:**__ todo el Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling._

* * *

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "_**_Amigo Invisible _**_**Veraniego 201**3__" del foro "_**_La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_**_" os explico hay unos cuantos morosos que por una o por otra circunstancia no hicieron el regalo que les tocaba, así que para que nadie se quedase sin regalo me ofrecí voluntaria para hacer uno de los regalos que faltaban. Elegí hacer el de __Sadie Black__ porque había una de sus peticiones que me llamaba mucho, es esta: __una historia que muestre la convivencia de Neville con su abuela._

_Sé que esperabas una viñeta que mostrases sus interacciones pero he decidido hacerlo en un formato diferente, desde la percepción de Augusta varios momentos importantes de la saga, que todos giran en torno a la relación entre Neville y su abuela, aunque no mantienen ninguna conversación en el fic, es algo extraño, lo sé, pero creo que no está tan mal._

_Nunca había escrito sobre estos personajes pero creo (y solo creo) que no me ha salido tan mal, además, le he cogido mucho cariño a Augusta, es un amor de mujer. Bueno, pues lo dicho, este fic va dedicado a __**Sadie Black**__ con todo el cariño del mundo y siento haberte hecho esperar tanto._

_Por cierto, otra cosa más, quiero agradecer a **Misila** haberme beteado el fic aunque fuese ya de madrugada y casi se estaba muriendo del sueño xD_

* * *

_No tan bueno como tu hijo_

I

Entraste dando un portazo en tu casa, el día no podía ir peor de lo que ya iba.

Desde que te levantaste de la cama el día había ido empeorando cada vez más. Deberías haberte quedado en la cama, total, estás retirada, nadie te iba a echar de menos, bueno, tal vez Marget—la panadera del barrio— con quien te gustaba tener largas charlas mientras comprabas el pan. Pero habías tenido que levantarte, porque no puedes estar quieta ni un segundo, para ti no hacer nada no era una opción factible.

Fuiste a hablar con Dumbledore—sabías que no ibas a conseguir nada pero por intentarlo no te iba a pasar nada— y le pediste que te dejase entrar en la Orden del Fénix, en vano. Lo peor es que su razón era que ya estabas retirada y que no te quería pedir nada, parece que se le olvidó que tú eras una de las mejores inefables que ha pisado Inglaterra.

Todo el mundo espera que como estás retirada te sientes en una butaca, te pongas una mantita y te pongas a hacer bufandas para todos tus familiares. Pero están equivocados contigo, no te vas a quedar quieta mientras hay una guerra ahí fuera y encima si está participando gente que te importa, como tu hijo y su esposa—que la chica al principio no te convencía pero al final le has cogido cariño—.

Mientras pensabas como unirte a la causa sin entrar en la Orden del Fenix*—porque eso ya parecía una causa perdida— escuchaste el timbre de la puerta. Extrañada, porque no sueles recibir muchas visitas, abres y te encuentras a Minerva McGonagall con un bulto entre los brazos.

—Augusta, ha habido un problema con tu hijo y con Alice, necesito que te hagas cargo del niño mientras se soluciona— y diciendo eso la mujer te dejó al niño entre los brazos antes de desaparecerse.

II

Estás desesperada con Neville.

No se parece nada a Frank, sabes que no deberías compararlos pero te resulta imposible no hacerlo. Tu hijo a la edad de Neville casi se subía por las paredes, estaba hiperactivo, no paraba ni un segundo; en cambio tu nieto se pasa el día mirando las plantas, además es la persona más torpe que ha pisado tu casa y la más olvidadiza.

Tienes claro que ese chico no se parece nada a Alice y mucho menos a Frank— al menos psicológicamente no, aunque físicamente, Neville tenía la mayoría de los rasgos de su madre aunque tenía un aire a su hijo—. Estás casi segura de que ese chico es un squib, no es capaz de hacer nada útil, has intentado por todos los medios que haga magia pero es que simplemente no le sale. No es que tengas nada contra los squibs pero te gustaría que tu nieto fuese mago, que te contase como había ido su primer día en Hogwarts, que descubriese las maravillas de la magia…

Al menos sabes que has educado lo mejor posible a tu nieto, es educado, respetuoso y muy callado—mejor callado que soltando borderías por ahí—. Todos los domingos vais juntos al hospital a visitar a Alice y a Frank. Te gusta pensar que un día llegarás y estarán completamente curados y sonriendo, pero cada vez que los ves vuelves a la realidad, nunca estarán completamente curados y no sabes si eso te duele más a ti o a Neville, que perdió a sus dos padres en una noche.

Sonreíste al oír que las galletas ya estaban listas, cuando ya estabas saliendo escuchaste unos gritos provenientes del jardín.

—¡Has hecho magia! Neville, has conseguido hacer magia— a Augusta se le cayó el plato y se rompió en mil pedazos, pero daba igual, su nieto no era un squib, era un mago y sería de los mejores, eso era lo que había sacado de Frank.

III

Sonríes al encontrar el regalo perfecto para tu nieto.

Cuando se fue hacia Hogwarts notaste que estaba muy inseguro y que no paraba de olvidar las cosas—con más frecuencia de lo habitual, y eso ya tenía delito—así que habías decidido enviarle un pequeño regalo a Hogwarts, para que estuviese más seguro de sí mismo.

La verdad es que ahora estás un poco más orgullosa de su nieto, había quedado en Gryffindor y estás segura de que desde ese momento se parecería más a Frank, a tu querido y valiente hijo. Miras la recordadora que sostienes en la mano, estás segura de que no habrá regalo que le sea más útil a tu nieto.

En cuanto la compraste fuiste hacia tu casa y allí la enviaste lo más rápido que pudiste con la lechuza familiar, estabas segura de que a tu nieto le haría muchísima ilusión. Cuando viste la lechuza alejarse con la recordadora agarrada a una de las patas empezaste a pensar.

Tal vez tu nieto no supiese que tenía que recordar cuando viese el humor rojo dentro de la esfera.

IV

Nunca te habías sentido más orgullosa de alguien.

Habías dado por supuesto que tu nieto sería ese regordete tímido toda la vida, que estudiaría Herbología, se quedaría soltero toda la vida y viviría contigo siempre haciéndote las tareas cuando tú ya ni te pudiese levantar de la cama, pero te había sorprendido.

Esa misma mañana te había llegado una carta que te informaba de la intrusión de unos jóvenes en el Departamento de Misterios, no sabías por que te la habían mandado a ti hasta que viste la lista de los muchachos que habían entrado en el edificio se sorprendió al ver el de tu nieto Neville. Lees que ha luchado contra mortífagos y nerviosa lees el resto de la carta donde te cuentan como el muchacho y sus amigos han salido indemnes de la batalla—para tu alivio—. Sueltas el bolso y le envías una carta a Algie, tendréis que hacer algo para celebrar que tu nieto es uno de los alumnos más valientes que ha pisado Hogawarts.

V

Se te saltan las lágrimas.

Habéis ganado la guerra, se ha acabado el miedo, la sensación de ser perseguida, observada. Miras a tu derecha, allí está tu nieto hablando con una chica rubia. Por fin habías entendido en lo que habías fallado al criar a Neville, habías comparado cada una de sus acciones con las de Frank, pero eso había sido un error. Neville Longbottom era único en su especie, había matado a la serpiente del Señor Oscuro con la espada de Gryffindor, la cual solo puede ser utilizada por los verdaderos miembros de esa casa—sostenerla es un logro del que pocos se vanaglorian—.

A partir de ahora todo será muy diferente, tu nieto—al que tanto has subestimado durante tantos años— es un héroe conocido en todo el mundo mágico y también lo es para ti.

* * *

_**Nota de autora:**__ bueno, que sepas que he disfrutado muchísimo escribiendo este fic y que espero que hayas disfrutado leyéndolo,__** Sadie **__(y si alguien más ha leído este fic también)_


End file.
